The adventures of the Founders Children
by SleepyForest
Summary: The daughters of the Founders of Hogwarts, Rhoda Ravenclaw, Gerta Griffindor, Hayley Hufflepuff, and Serenity Slytherin, are attending Hogwarts. FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME! These immortal witches have been around since Hogwarts started being built. Now, they are attending with the golden trio. This is what happens when you put the Founders' daughters in the Harry Potter plot line.


Hi my Sleepy Saplings. So, I have loved Harry Potter ever since I was a toddler. I was and still am in love with the 1-3 Harry Potter movies. They are also my favorite books. Ever since I was 13, I wondered what it would be like if the Founders had four children a lot like them, but very different at the same time. Yes Rowena Ravenclaw had Helena, but I wanted my own characters to have a chance. So, I made this.

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES GERTA, RHODA, HAYLEY, AND SERENITY! THE STORY SHALL INCLUDE: OCS, THE POV OF MY OCS, MINOR APPEARANCES OF THE GOLDEN TRIO, BASED OFF THE MOVIES. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

* * *

_on the train~_

Haley sat grinning to herself happily. She and her best friends would be reunited after 11 years. She was upset she didn't get a chance to see them at Diagon Alley, but knew they would all come together on the train. She was already situated in a compartment that only she and her friends were aloud in ever since a train was used to get the students to and from Hogwarts.

Confused? Well, Hayley and her friends aren't normal, even for witches. They, in truth, had been around before Hogwarts was built. They were the first four to ever be sorted by the sorting hat, and first to be sorted into each house. And all of this was because of their parents. The Founders.

When the children were 11, they had accidentally fell into a cave. Becoming stuck down there, they drank from a stream of water that had the ability to grant immorality. Though in an odd way. If the girls died, they would be reborn with all their memories. This has occurred for hundreds of years.

A light knocking made Hayley's head swivel towards the door. A red haired girl stood smiling, her robes already on and bare like all first years. "You know, Hayley. We've done it hundreds of times, but I always feel so excited on the first day of school, but then we learn something."

Hayley laghed at this, patting the seat beside her. The red haired girl placed a trunk on the rack and sat down, before pulling her hair into a braid. "So how and where have you been?"

"I've been well, stayed with an interesting muggle family here in London. They were happy I found a place I belong. What about you, Gerta?"

Gerta shrugged, "Found myself with an older couple who were both squibs, they welcomed me in as if I was their orphaned granddaughter."

Hayley nodded. She and the other three had never had a problem with squibs, muggle-borns, or even muggles. Well except Serenity. She was fearful of muggles. They had burned her mother at the stake when she was a toddler, and then attempted to burn her as well. Luckily her father, Salazar Slytherin, had rescued her. Though, she still had burn scars on her back to remind her of the event.

Suddenly, a raven haired girl marched in and situated herself across from Hayley. She brushed her hair out of her face and said, "I have had the most awful time."

The other two slightly snickered before asking, "What happened Rhoda?"

The black haired girl looked at them with an annoyed look, "I have lived beside a family known as 'The Dursleys' for the past 11 years. What's worse, their son Dudley fancies me. He's a snobby brat who thinks he can have anything he wants by pitching a fit."

Gerta and Hayley started laughing at the other's misfortune. Their laughter was cut short as the door opened once more, revealing a girl with jet black hair.

The others turned to her and smiled, "Hello Serenity."

She nodded her head, sitting beside Rhoda, "Hello. Everyone have a nice 11 years?"

Gerta giggled, "Rhoda didn't. Care to tell her?"

The raven haired girl's annoyed face returned, "I lived. Next door. To the most arrogant. Self absorbed. Muggles on the planet. What makes it much more horrible is their snobbish, bratty, egotistical son fancies me and has asked me out ALL summer."

Now Serenity was chuckling at that, "Well I found myself adopted by the Malfoys."

Hayley, Gerta, and Rhoda looked at her funny. She knew exactly what they were thinking, "Not by choice. It was coincidentally."

Her friends seemed satisfied. A few minutes later, the train started moving.

Hayley started jumping in her seat, "I'm so happy to be going home. I can't wait to talk to my mother!"

The others nodded, also happy to be on their way to the school that has been their home for years. All of a sudden, Rhoda remembered something.

"By the way. Your never Who believe who grew up with the Dursleys."

Gerta thought for a moment, "Another self absorbed muggle?"

Rhoda shook her head, "No. James and Lily's son! Harry!"

The others were in shock, "Why was he at a muggle home?"

"Mrs. Dursley was Lily's older sister."

Gerta growled, "Well if those people are as bad as you say, the poor boy must have been abused!"

Hayley jumped up, "Why don't we go find him and talk to him! You remember what James told us, 'If anything were to happen to me, Lily, and Sirius I want you lot to keep an eye on him'."

The others looked at each other, before filing out of the compartment.

They wondered around the train, until coming to a ccompartment where a red headed boy and a brown haired boy sat. The four girls immediately recognized him as Harry, due to the resemblance to his father. Hayley giggled, "He's made friends with a Weasley? Didn't James used to tease Arthur Weasley?"

The others just shook their heads, knocking on the door to the compartment and opening it. The two boys stared at them curiously. Now it was time for the girls' act.

"Excuse us, but are you Harry Potter," Gerta asked in fake curiosity.

The boy gave a nod, "Uh, yes."

They smiled and Rhoda approached him, "I'm Rhoda, I live across the street from you."

He stared at her, curious as to if she was telling him the truth. Suddenly, Harry recognized her from when Dudley started to fancy her. "Oh, oh yeah. I remember you! I'm shocked your a-a witch."

Rhoda merely laughed, "How else do you think I was able to turn all of Dudley's gifts into clumps of dirt?"

Harry laughed, "So we're going to be in the same year? Should be exciting."

All four girls nodded. Suddenly, a dark haired girl came to the compartment. She asked about a toad, and when she recognized Harry, she introduced herself as Hermione Granger. After left, the four girls decided it was time to get back to their compartment.

Walking back they talked about what they were gonna do the next day.

"I say we skip classes and go to the forest and see if the dragon is still wandering around," Gerta said.

"Gerta, as much as we'd like to do that, yo know we're not allowed to pass our first day classes."

"Rhoda's right Gerta. We'll do it the day after."

"Come on, we don't need them! We've taken these classes tons of times before, and we know everything the greatest of all witches and wizards know!"

Hayley, not wanting to hear her friends fight, offered her own suggestion, "How about we go to first day classes, then at lunch time, we go check out the forest."

Gerta, Rhoda, and Serenity looked towards her, before agreeing. As they reached their compartment, they noticed it was getting pretty late. It wouldn't be long before they reached Hogwarts.


End file.
